


God, Yes

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi was ninety-nine percent sure there was alcohol involved that she forgot about. At least, she’s pretty sure there was something, maybe fae sex pollen. It was definitely fae sex pollen and better not end up with some weird mystical Lauren baby.</p><p>She could not imagine that awkward conversation with Bo. Sheesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, Yes

Kenzi was ninety-nine percent sure there was alcohol involved that she forgot about. At least, she’s pretty sure there was something, maybe fae sex pollen. It was definitely fae sex pollen and better not end up with some weird mystical Lauren baby. 

She could _not_ imagine **_that_** awkward conversation with Bo. Sheesh. 

“Careful.” Kenzi blinked, breathing in as her fingers curled wetly. Alright, so this _was_ happening. Exciting. Strange. Wetter than she thought. 

“I-” Kenzi yelped as her wrist was caught. 

Lauren’s hand, around the base of her neck, pulled Kenzi closer to straddle the doc’s lap. “There,” Lauren coaxed, chuckling as she guided the hand between their legs, moving the thumb against the...the… 

Alright, she just called it the _magic button_. Sex was so not where her vocab- 

“Holy shit!” The hand around her neck had dropped down, sliding against her breast and squeezing as Lauren’s hips rose and fell under her. 

“What?” 

“N-nothing,” she murmured. Lauren chuckled, the laugh breaking off as her mouth parted in a sharp gasp. 

“Yes – _there.”_ Her head rolled back, brow pitching as she let out a moan and Kenzi suddenly understood what all the fuss Bo was on about. That look, the sound… 

It was pretty outstanding to realize _she_ was the one causing it. 

“Don’t stare.” 

“I’m not staring!” Kenzi said, Lauren’s eyes snapped open as the hand clenched. “Sorry, sorry!” 

“No, no. It’s good,” she took a breath, nodding her head. “Just surprising. Here,” she moved, adjusting their bodies so Lauren was sitting on her knees, thighs spread with Kenzi facing her eye-to-eye. 

She kissed her, hands on either side of Kenzi’s cheek, pulling her closer. Kenzi just about melted from the kiss. Say what she wanted, the girl could _kiss_. Hot damn. Not for the first time she pulled away, sucking her bottom lip to stop the ‘ _Wowzers_ ’ on the end of her tongue. 

She’s pretty sure that kiss is illegal. And, okay, a lot of things that mouth does. But somewhere between being on her back and clutching to Lauren, she worked out that it had to be some doctor thing. They had to learn anatomy right? How else could Lauren know- 

She gasped, eyes popping wide as hands ran down her side again. Just the nails bluntly running over her skin, bringing out goosebumps on her flesh and hardening her nipples. 

Lauren smiled, tussled hair slipping over her cheek. The doc defs knew what she was doing to her. Evil woman. Possibly part fae. 

“Just breathe, Kenzi.” 

“Are all girls like this? Have I been missing out?” she asked. “I thought there was a lot more…pillow fights?” 

There was a mouth on her throat, chuckling as Lauren brushed dark hair over Kenzi’s shoulder, “No, not always. And not all women are me.” Cocky. Hot. It was like a whole other hotpants. Nopants. Whatever. “Some are more patient. Sometimes. But I guess that comes with only being able to get one person off at a time.” She paused them, pulling away to tilt her head. “Well, sometimes.” 

“Sometimes?” 

Lauren smiled. She knew Lauren could smile, and really adorably smile like a kitten sometimes, but she’d never known her to look. 

Well… 

_Sexy_ . Like she had some deep, dark mischievous thought in her head. Which she totally did. Kenzi knew that smile happened just when Kenzi mentioned off-handed that she always wondered what all the fuss was about with another woman because really it was just the same foreplay right? 

Never, had she _ever_ , been so wrong before. 

Kenzi shivered, sitting back on her knees to stare up at her. Lauren ran her hands through the dark hair, smiling. The whole event had been soft, slow, hard when needed but any time Kenzi started to feel weirded out, Lauren was there, slowing down and stopping the gay panic. 

_It’s just sex._

Well, she’d tried like a thousand times to herself that. Except there was the teeny tiny fact that it _wasn’t_ just sex. When Lauren was smiling at her like that, there was a very strange twisty feeling in her stomach. Not the kind that made her want to start buying puppies and flowers, but the kind that Kenzi felt like she missed out on being Lauren’s friend. 

Guilt or something. Maybe. Okay, there might be a itsy-bitsy crush, like a fingernail sized one. Her pinky nail, really. But Lauren totally explained that was normal and to do with some weird sex-drugs that happened in the brain or whatever. Maybe she slipped her something... Nah, she wouldn't do that. 

“Have you always had a crush on me?” Kenzi asked. “Like, was this all part of some big lesbian ploy.” 

“Yes Kenzi. The big ‘gay agenda’ was to bring _you_ onto our side with _my_ talented fingers.” She just about blushed pink at that comment and almost pointed out that there was a tongue involved too. _“Now_ ,” Lauren took her hand, placing it back between her legs. “I want you,” she said, placing her own fingers over Kenzi’s sex, just holding it there, “to mirror me.” 

“Mirror?” 

“Yes, just…” Lauren pushed forward, her other hand sliding around Kenzi’s waist and straightening the thief’s back. Leaning forward, she kissed her mouth, slowly, dragging it out. The hand between Kenzi’s thighs circled over the clit and Kenzi followed. “Good…” she breathed between a kiss. 

“Good...understatement.” 

“I’ll be putting you to the test,” Lauren chuckled. Then kissed her again, her mouth sucking on Kenzi’s until the woman’s eyes nearly rolled back. There were circles happening between her legs, circles and circles and Kenzi was trying to copy but _fuck_. 

She pulled away from the kiss, head dropping down on Lauren’s shoulder as she tried to remember circles. They slowed for her to catch up and Kenzi was determined not to fail against Doctor Hotpants. 

She was _good_ at sex alright! She may not be freaking Bo with her succu-touch, but she was human, like Lauren and could totally out- 

Holyfuckingjesuschrist. Kenzi spasmed before turning into a pile of goo, her fingers sliding from Lauren to drop onto her own knees. 

Okay, so, maybe she could fail at that. 

“Kenzi?” a hand ran through her hair and Kenzi tried to utter out a word, but all she could do was squeak out a response. Lauren’s breasts heaved with laughter and Kenzi fell back, eyes wide looking up at the ceiling. Lauren hand was next to her before the blonde lent over, smiling. “Are you okay?” she asked softly. 

“Um.” Kenzi managed. “Are you fae?” 

Lauren’s eyebrows raised, surprised. “Not that I’m aware of.” 

“Oh. Well. You should, you know, check. For...like...powers. While I just...you know, lay here.” 

Lauren dipped her head, laughing before she kissed her briefly. “Sorry,” she said, “I got carried away.” 

“Can you teach me how to do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“Whatever that circle thing was.” 

Lauren moved to lie next to her, lying back to stare up at the ceiling with her. “Sure Kenzi. Whatever you want.” Kenzi smiled, looking over at Lauren. Her breasts with bare, damp with sweat, hair messed, mouth open. She really did look quite, well, pretty (understatement, she looked freaking gorgeous but whatever). 

“So,” Lauren said. 

“No. No way, I am _not_ ready for another round.” 

“Really? I haven’t even given you a multiorgasm.” 

“I’m pretty sure that more than one orgasm in a single sex session counts and I’ve had four. I think.” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember if the first one _really_ count because it was a small one, and as Lauren said, to get her lubricated. 

Lauren smiled, shaking her head, “No, Kenzi, it’s a little more close together than that.” 

“Liar.” 

Lauren sat up, gasping. “Liar?” she said. “Oh, now my honor’s at stake.” She grabbed Kenzi’s hips, pulling them to her, legs on either side of her waist. Kenzi laughed, squealing as she tried to pull away before the blonde kissed her. “Are you ready?” 

“God, yes.” _  
_


End file.
